Various patent publications have described isoxazoline derivatives having pesticidal properties, compositions comprising these compounds and use of the compounds in the fields of agriculture and veterinary medicine. International Patent Publication Nos. WO2009/072621, WO 2009/001942, WO 2009/024541, WO 2009/035004, WO 2008/108448, WO 2005/085216, WO 2007/075459, WO 2007/079162, WO 2008/150393, WO 2008/154528, WO 2009/002809, WO 2009/003075, WO 2009/045999, WO 2009/051956, WO 2009/02451, WO 2008/122375, WO 2007/125984, WO 2008/130651, WO 2009/022746, JP 2008/133273, WO 2008/126665, WO 2009/049846 and WO 2008/019760 describe pesticidal isoxazoline derivatives, compositions comprising the compounds and uses of the compounds against parasites and pests that harm animals and plants.
More recently, International Patent Publication Nos. WO 2009/141093, WO 2010/027051, WO 2010/005048, WO 2009/049845, WO 2009/04946, WO 2010/020521, WO 2010/020522, WO 2010/070068, WO 2010/084067, WO 2010/086225, WO 2010/108733, WO2010/070068, WO2010/079077, WO 2010/072781, WO2010/112545, WO2009/025983, WO2009/126668 and WO2010/090344 and Japanese Patent Publication Nos. JP2010/235590 and JP2010/168367 have also described isoxazoline derivatives having pesticidal activity and compositions comprising these compounds.
WO 2009/097992 describes arylpyrrolines with pesticidal activity, and WO 2008/128711 and WO 2010/043315, describes aryl pyrrolidines that are active against pests. WO 2009/112275 describes condensed ring aryl compounds with pesticidal activity.
Although some of these publications describe compounds containing a substituted isoxazoline ring having pesticidal and parasiticidal properties, none of the foregoing publications describe compounds of formula (I), that possess parasiticidal and pesticidal activity, particularly for controlling endoparasites or ectoparasites in or on animals.
The foregoing documents and all documents cited therein or during their prosecution (“application cited documents”) and all documents cited or referenced in the application cited documents, and all documents cited or referenced herein (“herein cited documents”), and all documents cited or referenced in herein cited documents, together with any manufacturer's instructions, descriptions, product specifications, and product sheets for any products mentioned herein or in any document incorporated by reference herein, are hereby incorporated herein by reference, and may be employed in the practice of the invention.
Citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention.